


共舞

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Love Triangles, Waltzing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 「嘉龍，我很想你。」聽見這句話之際，王嘉龍的腳步暫時頓了頓，平靜的臉上閃過一絲波動，可很快便恢復原狀。他沒有回應，只是默默牽著林曉梅繼續跳舞。退後的時候，鬢邊的髮絲微微飛揚，露出了隱約泛紅的耳尖。王嘉龍的手有點發抖，本來溫柔地牽著林曉梅的手不禁捏緊了。和她相像的玄色眼眸往場邊投向了一眼，注意力又快速回到林曉梅的身上。林曉梅順著他的視線一看，發現本田菊越過了正在與他交談的亞瑟·柯克蘭注視著他們兩人，眼神凶狠得有點可怕。她睜大了眼睛，無法相信那眼神居然來自下午待她如斯溫柔的本田菊。彷彿是她的錯覺一般，發現林曉梅正在回望的本田菊勉強擠出了禮貌的微笑，那可怕的神色消失得無影無蹤。她閉上了眼睛，順著王嘉龍的帶領踩著舞步，一曲很快終止。再次睜開眼睛的時候凝視著她的雙眸的是王嘉龍一雙墨色的瞳，明明平常不帶一絲情感，此刻看起來卻有點溫柔。他沒有放開林曉梅的手，牽到自己的面前，於手背落下一吻。王嘉龍的長睫毛刷過她的指節，那一吻長得彷若隔世。菊--> 灣 <--香 ；ft. 遲鈍的灣娘大三角
Relationships: England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Taiwan (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Taiwan (Hetalia), Japan & Taiwan (Hetalia), Japan/Taiwan (Hetalia), 菊灣, 香灣
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	共舞

**Author's Note:**

> 時間點：20世紀初；日台/英香關係比起歷史同一時間點上的更和諧一點
> 
> 日治台/灣與英治香/港
> 
> 我幻想的華爾滋BGM "Flower Dance"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AULG4MoYxQk

**【APH菊灣/香灣】共舞**

  
  
  
  
  


在林曉梅的記憶中，她有一個弟弟。

可是她很久沒有見過那個弟弟了。

自從弟弟被英/國人帶上遠洋船之後，她再也沒有見過當年只有自己一半身高的弟弟。度過了半個世紀以後，她也同樣被日/本帶離故土，領上了大船。

本來熟悉的身影隨著時間的過去，在林曉梅的腦海慢慢變得模糊。

最近沉迷於學習西方文化的本田菊學會了不少來自遙遠西方的習俗、興趣，家裏也堆放了不少有趣的小玩意。他告訴林曉梅，那些小玩意來自她弟弟現在居住的地方。

林曉梅換上了那一條本田菊帶回家的怪異衣裳，他說是最近歐洲貴族少女追求的頂級時尚。裙子和她日常穿的台/灣服，或者是日/本女眷身上的和服截然不同，上面的花紋不但更加繁複，裙緣更掛滿了各式的蕾絲與裝飾品，短袖大得誇張。她接過了本田菊遞過來的一雙蕾絲長手套，戴上後手套的長度剛好到了短袖之下兩寸。

「今天晚上，我們會去一個舞會。」本田菊說道。林曉梅並不明白什麼是舞會，所以本田菊牽起她的手直接以動作解釋。

她低頭看見本田菊的右手搭在她的腰上，透過裙子薄薄的布料她能依稀感到男人指尖傳來的陣陣溫度。在林曉梅所熟知的東亞文化中從來沒有一樣活動需要她與異性如此接近，就算是民俗土風舞也不過只是拍手跳舞，這異族的文化讓她難以適應。

「這個叫華爾滋。」她聽見本田菊的聲音解釋道，微微抬頭才發現兩人之間的距離居然靠得如此近，嚇得她後退了一步，差點因為沒有站穩而絆倒。

「華爾滋。」她低聲唸了一遍。這個西方的詞彙在她口中聽起來說得特別彆扭，所以她再次說了一遍：「華爾滋。」

本田菊點了點頭，牽著她的手微微舉起擺好姿勢。

「左手放在我的肩上。」他指引道。林曉梅猶豫了半刻，才溫溫吞吞把手放在男人的肩上，只是用指甲捻著本田菊的西服布料。本田菊瞄了瞄她的手，像是想說什麼，可是最後還是沒有開口。

留聲機傳來溫潤的琴音，林曉梅順著本田菊的帶領緩緩抬起腳移動，少不免不小心踩了對方幾腳。

「抱歉。」她的眸裏流露出滿滿的歉意。

「沒關係，第一次跳舞都是這樣。」本田菊回應。他們湊得很近，近得林曉梅能多番感到對方的氣息撫過她的鼻尖，「多練習幾次，便不怕了。」

林曉梅此刻才突然意識到本田菊的教學是為了今夜的舞會做好準備，禁不住緊張了起來。想到要和一個不認識的男人拉著手，任由他扶著自己的腰，在咫尺間談笑，林曉梅的手心便開始冒汗。大哥從小教導她女孩子要懂得自重矜持，這一個概念深深植根在她的心中無法驅散，儘管跟在本田菊的身邊認識不少外國的事物，她總是習慣性堅守著從小學會的傳統。

「舞會中的客人主要來自英/國，英/國本人也會到場。」

本田菊一面領舞，一面從容地解釋道，絲毫沒有因為分神說話踏錯腳步。林曉梅為此露出佩服的神色。

提起英/國的名號之際，林曉梅的腦海中浮現了一個金髮男人的身影。她對其的印象，停留於半世紀前他把尚幼的弟弟牽走那日黃昏。那雙綠色的眸充滿侵略性，他捏著那隻小得可憐的手，回頭向哭得撕心裂肺的林曉梅以及王耀展露一個屬於勝利者的微笑。弟弟頭也不回，默默跟著英/國上了船。

可是林曉梅能隱約看到弟弟的背影在微微發抖。她知道，那個外表堅強的男孩一直在偷哭。

想起了前塵往事的林曉梅感到臉上一股熾熱的視線才回過神來，對上的是本田菊的一雙看不出情感的黑眸。

「不用擔心，在舞會中我不會離開你的。」似乎把林曉梅臉上的哀愁當成了擔心，他輕聲承諾，牽著她手的力度又加強了些。

他們就這樣跳了一整個下午的舞，深深刻畫在林曉梅的腦海中除了那重複的曲調，還有本田菊那溫柔的眼神。她似乎突然明白，為何歐洲的貴族如此喜愛以舞社交。

到達會場之前，本田菊為她整理好腰上繫著的腰帶，才優雅地步出馬車。他回頭伸出手，示意林曉梅把手搭在他的手上，由他牽著下車。

會場中人聲沸騰，來來往往的人們穿得高貴優雅，濃郁混雜的香水味撲鼻而來，刺鼻的味道讓林曉梅頓時感到不適。看見往他們二人投來好奇眼神的英/國人，林曉梅下意識地把本田菊的手捉得更緊了。本田菊沒說什麼，卻只把她整個人拉近了。林曉梅發現自己與本田菊貼得很近，可這個行為卻讓她有點安心。

她按照本田菊的吩咐，翹著他的手前行。今天晚上她的任務非常簡單，只要待在本田菊的身邊，做他的舞伴便成。

可惜事與願違，到達會場不久之後本田菊便被亞瑟·柯克蘭叫住了腳步，開始緩慢而沉悶的對話。寸步不離本田菊的林曉梅乖乖站在他的身邊，努力當一個漂亮的花瓶。儘管她對亞瑟·柯克蘭的印象就只有發自心底的惶恐和懼怕，她還是不敢遠離整個會場中唯一的依靠。眼見話題開始朝著政治的方向奔馳而去，林曉梅在亞瑟·柯克蘭的多番暗示之下只好戚戚焉離去，躲在角落盡可能不引起他人的注意，直至兩人聊完，本田菊前來接走她為止。

今夜上違背林曉梅意願發生的事，可並不只一個。

“May I?” 

一把溫潤的聲音響起。林曉梅戰戰兢兢地轉身，正在擔心害怕不懂英語的她如何拒絕來者，才驚覺來者居然是故人。

當年那個只長及自己腰身的弟弟，已經長得比自己還高了。

西裝筆挺的王嘉龍，伸出了右手，靜候林曉梅的答覆。

昔日的那個黃毛小孩，現在已經在英/國教導之下長成了英倫紳士。

看見了那熟悉的面容，林曉梅無法按耐得住心中的喜悅，沖眼前那人毫無儀態地咧嘴一笑。

「嘉龍！」

王嘉龍不語，可他的唇角泛起了淡淡的弧度。

林曉梅把手放在王嘉龍遞出的掌心，順著他的引領來到舞池中央。樂團換了支曲子，新的曲子帶點哀怨。

「嘉龍，你過得還好嗎？」在憂愁的音樂下，林曉梅不禁皺眉，拋出她最想知道的問題。

她上下掃視王嘉龍整個人，看不出一絲受虐的痕跡，才不著聲色地鬆了口氣。

「不錯。」沉默寡言的他答覆依舊精簡，「你？」

「同是不錯。」她如實回答。本田菊確實待她很好，她倒是吃驚像亞瑟·柯克蘭這樣的一個男人居然沒對殖民地做些什麼逾越的事。

似乎是看出了林曉梅眼中的疑惑，王嘉龍解釋道：「起初確實是對他充滿仇恨，可後來我們磨合得不錯。」

「嘉龍，我很想你。」

聽見這句話之際，王嘉龍的腳步暫時頓了頓，平靜的臉上閃過一絲波動，可很快便恢復原狀。他沒有回應，只是默默牽著林曉梅繼續跳舞。

退後的時候，鬢邊的髮絲微微飛揚，露出了隱約泛紅的耳尖。王嘉龍的手有點發抖，本來溫柔地牽著林曉梅的手不禁捏緊了。

「你還好嗎？」林曉梅見狀，有點擔憂。

「沒事。」他的回答公式化，不帶一絲情感。和她相像的玄色眼眸往場邊投向了一眼，注意力又快速回到林曉梅的身上。

林曉梅順著他的視線一看，發現本田菊越過了正在與他交談的亞瑟·柯克蘭注視著他們兩人，眼神凶狠得有點可怕。她睜大了眼睛，無法相信那眼神居然來自下午待她如斯溫柔的本田菊。

彷彿是她的錯覺一般，發現林曉梅正在回望的本田菊勉強擠出了禮貌的微笑，那可怕的神色消失得無影無蹤。

她閉上了眼睛，順著王嘉龍的帶領踩著舞步，一曲很快終止。

再次睜開眼睛的時候凝視著她的雙眸的是王嘉龍一雙墨色的瞳，明明平常不帶一絲情感，此刻看起來卻有點溫柔。

他沒有放開林曉梅的手，牽到自己的面前，於手背落下一吻。王嘉龍的長睫毛刷過她的指節，那一吻長得彷若隔世。

良久之後，他才緩緩開口：“It’s my pleasure to dance with you.”

林曉梅聽不懂王嘉龍說的話，所以她開口問道：「你說什麼？」

「我說，和你跳舞是我的榮幸。」他解釋道。一個念頭突然於他的腦海中閃現。唇動了動，吐出了一聲輕柔的 “I love you.” 

「這句是什麼意思？」林曉梅不懂英語，所以她自然要求了解釋。

「你跳的舞很好。」

不知何故，王嘉龍說這句話之際臉頰微微泛紅。林曉梅想，他大概是因為要說這句明顯是謊話的客套話而感到不自在。她很肯定自己的舞跳得一點也不好。

「連你也在笑話我。」林曉梅搖搖頭，「我這哪裡是跳舞跳得好。」

「跳華爾滋最重要的並非舞步，而是舞伴。」

王嘉龍拋下這句沒頭沒腦的話之後，行了個禮，終於戀戀不捨放下林曉梅的手。亞瑟·柯克蘭與本田菊的對話早已完結，王嘉龍回到宗主國的身邊站好，而本田菊再次回到林曉梅的身邊。

他牽起了林曉梅的手，握得很緊，徹夜沒有放開。

那雙墨色的眸裏沉澱著複雜的情感。

  
  
  
  
  
  


登上馬車之時，林曉梅忍不住回頭一望。

王嘉龍正目送她離去。她衝著那人微微一笑。

「回家了。」本田菊關上了馬車的門，身軀有意無意地遮蓋了林曉梅的身影，「回我們的家。」

**Author's Note:**

> （英香腦洞有）  
> 既然菊灣那邊是阿菊教跳舞的話  
> 那麼英香那邊一定是英sir教www感覺英Sir牽著港仔跳舞的畫面萌萌的


End file.
